Primer beso
by CipherDie
Summary: Cuando los sextillizos se emborrachan, miles de anécdotas salen a la luz, entre ellas el primer beso de Osomatsu que casualmente fue con el menor de los seis. [Two-Shot Benimatsu/Osotodo] BenimatsuDay2018.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa. Bueno ... ¡feliz día Benimatsu!, vengo trayendo este pequeño material que de repente viene a mi extraña cabeza (?), Porque bueno ... hay que celebrar el Benimatsu Day(?).

Espero lo lean y lo disfruten, en lo personal, me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo.

Este One-Shot contiene:

*Confusos sentimientos adolescentes.

*Una especie de torpe "mini lemon" (ni a eso llega -jum-) porque son vírgenes y no saben nada de la vida.(?)

*Un adolescente Osomatsu tímido e inexperto, porque todavía no se volvía escoria.(?)

*Un Totty queriendo sentirse niño grande intentando joder a su adolescente y virgen hermano aunque el tampoco sepa lo que hace.(?

*Un poquitito de Sokudo, porque es mi OTP y no hice nada para celebrarla. u.u

-Las comillas y cursiva en la historia, son los comentarios de los sextillizos a lo largo de la historia (especialmente del Benimatsu)

-Basado en la canción "Mi primer beso" de Melendi, escuchenla esta genial, jaja.

[*] [*] [*] [*]

La noche del viernes transcurre de lo más normal para los Matsuno. Han comprado cervezas, y algunas botellas de Vodka para llevarlas a su habitación y disfrutar de un buen momento entre los seis, como siempre, hasta perder la conciencia y olvidar sus nombres. Es una de las actividades favoritas.

Poco les importa que sus padres ya estén dormidos, pues hacen escandalo con sus risas y gritos como si de mañana fuere. La madrugada se asoma y es la hora en que las vergonzosas historias salen a la luz por error debido a la fuerte sustancia inyectada en sus venas.

— ¡Y e-entonces Jyushimatsu… ¡Jyushimatsu se cayó encima de esa mujer y lo golpeo!- Todos comienzan a reír a carcajadas ante la anécdota de Karamatsu, mientras dan un sorbo más a su bebida, perdiendo cada vez más la consciencia.

— ¡Osomatsu-Niisan n-no nos has contado sobre tú… virgen vida!- Habla Jyushimatsu entrecortado pero con la misma energía de siempre. Todos asienten y comienzan a gritar lanzándole bolitas de papel para que comience a relatar alguna de sus tantas estupideces.

Osomatsu suspira, ninguno se ira a la cama hasta que él diga algo, lo sabe.

—Esta noche, su querido hermano mayor les contará sobre su primer beso.-

—¡NO!- Grita Totty lo suficientemente nervioso como para llamar la atención de los otros 4 que estan prestando atención al mayor.

—¿Por qué no, Todomatsu?- Pregunta el tercero muy claro, mientras se cruza de brazos un poco molesto, como si la borrachera se le hubiese bajado en un segundo.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa, Totty?- Secunda Karamatsu con una notoria voz de ebrio, posando fijamente su mirada en él.

—Si… ¿Qué pasa Totty?- Ahora es de nuevo Osomatsu, quien con burla y saña le lanza una mirada divertida. El menor reacciona sonrojado y con un gesto molesto.

—S-Solo… ¡Nadie de nosotros qui-quiere saber sobre esa porquería! ¿C-Cierto chicos?-

—Yo sí.- Se escucha al unísono de cuatro voces distintas. Todomatsu tiene un fuerte deseo de asesinar despacio a sus hermanos, uno por uno y antes de eso torturarlos de una manera distinta. Entre el mareo del alcohol y sus pensamientos homicidas comienza a divagar y se pierde, dejando a Osomatsu continuar con el recuerdo.

—Teníamos 16.- Empieza. Los rostros de sorpresa no tardan en aparecer en los 4 hermanos que están atentos a todo lo que el mayor tenga que decir.

—¡¿A los 16!?-

—¡Fue el primero de los 6!- Dice Karamatsu sorprendido, sin poder creer aun lo que sus oídos escuchan.

—No solo fui yo el primero.- La sonrisa burlona regresa a su rostro dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Espera… ¿qué?- Ahora es Choromatsu quien lo mira confundido, no es el único, por el alcohol casi ninguno lo procesa rápidamente.

—Pues verás…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS, BASTARDO!- De nuevo se escucha la voz del de sudadera rosa, quien recobro el sentido al escuchar la plática.

—Mi primer beso fue con Todomatsu.- La cara que todos ponen en ese momento, específicamente el menor, hace que Osomatsu realmente disfrute el momento, quiere atesorar este deleite por siempre.

—¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA!?- De nuevo las voces en sincronía aparecen, con Todomatsu dejándose caer en la mesa, produciendo un fuerte sonido al chocar con su frente.

—¿Van a escuchar, o no?- Ahora, todos los hermanos más que atentos, se pegan más a Osomatsu queriendo escuchar todo de principio a fin.

—Como dije, todo paso a los 16 años, era más inocente, torpe y me avergonzaba y arrepentía por todo, ¿no es cierto, Todomatsu?…-

—Cierra el pico, por favor…- Pero Osomatsu no va a hacerle caso, obvio.

—Ese día estábamos en el patio del colegio los dos juntos…-

-¡-¡-¡-¡-¡-¡-¡-¡-

Osomatsu se mira en el espejo del baño con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la frente perlada en sudor. No puede creer lo que acaba de pasar… acaba de tener una erección… porque Todomatsu se recostó en sus piernas; no hubo de otra más que empujarlo para que no se diera cuenta y salir corriendo. ¡Todo está mal! ¡Es su hermano, y para colmo el más pequeño! Al que debe cuidar y proteger; sin embargo es tan lindo…

Osomatsu no sabe que hacer, no es la primera vez que se siente tan extraño y a la vez tan feliz al lado de Todomatsu, esta seguro que el menor ya sospecha algo, es inevitable con la actitud de idiota que toma cuando esta a su lado, y el como de un tiempo a la fecha le ha tomado más preferencia a su compañía que a la de sus otros hermanos. Quizá se este… ¿enamorando? No, no puede ser… Es un imbécil virgen de 16 años, quizá solo este confundido. Pero aun asi… quiere sentir a Todomatsu cerca todo el tiempo. Todo esto esta pasandole tan rápido que le cuesta procesarlo a su joven e inexperto cuerpo.

Con toda la presión, la erección bajo sin necesidad de tener que estimularla, el adolescente lo agradece mil veces, corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde ha dejado a Todomatsu esperando desesperado que el este ahí todavía, para su buena suerte, ahí sigue. Sentado en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y mirando al cielo, la imagen deja hipnotizado al mayor quien desacelera sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Todomatsu.

—Y-Yo… siento mucho haberme ido T-Todoma…-

—¿Quieres salir conmigo Niisan?- Se lanzó el de sudadera rosa sonriéndole picaresco, como si le insinuara algo más… O quizá solo es Osomatsu quien imagina cosas.

—E-Eh, ¡claro! ¿Por qué no? ¿quieres que llame a los demás? Es el último día de clases de todas formas.- El puchero insatisfecho del menor preocupa al de rojo, ¿ha dicho algo malo?

—Una cita, tonto hermano mayor. Tu y yo.-

En ese momento Osomatsu parece congelarse, a excepción de sus piernas que tiemblan en exceso.

—¿C-C-Cita? ¿Te-te refieres a…?-

—Sí. Una cita de enamorados, no creerás que no lo he notado.- Dice el adolescente bajando la mirada con risas hasta la entrepierna del mayor.

—A-Ah ¡Todomatsu no se lo digas a ninguno de nuestros hermanos!- El menor ríe, guiñándole un ojo y tomándolo de la mano.

—No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.- Y se deja llevar por el más pequeño de la familia Matsuno.

 _"—Tú… ¿creías estar enamorado de Todomatsu?- Choromatsu pregunta en voz baja, Osomatsu solo asiente._

 _—Eramos niños, y como íbamos en la misma clase era él con quien más tiempo pasaba. Mi cabeza virgen se confundió_

 _—E-espera ¡¿Fue Todomatsu quien dio el primer paso!?-_

 _—Totty, n-no te imaginaba así.- Choromatsu no sabe a quien mirar si a Todomatsu que se encuentra con la mirada hacia el suelo sin decir ni una palabra y con un aura alrededor suyo pésima, oh a Osomatsu que aparenta estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo._

 _—Menos mal que el se me acerco, si lo tenía que hacer yo quizá hasta ahora seguiría tan virgen como desde que nací.-_

 _—¿¡Y qué paso después!? ¡¿Secross!?- Pregunto Jyushimatsu golpeteando en la mesa._

 _—¡No! ¡Solo estábamos jugando! ¡Si quería besarlo pero Osomatsu lo dijo eramos adolescentes vírgenes y estúpidos!- Interfirio Todomatsu avergonzado._

 _—No parecía ser un juego Totty~- Comenta coqueto Osomatsu, sacándole un gruñido y un rostro furioso a Todomatsu._

 _—¡Lo parecía con lo ridículo que fue todo!-_

 _—Continue my burazas, Ichimatsu ya tiene sueño.- Habla Karamatsu, poniendo una excusa cuando en realidad lo que quiere es seguir escuchando la historia._

 _—¿Ah?- Ichimatsu le mira confuso._

 _—Después de eso, fuimos a la entrada del colegio…- Retoma Osomatsu, con el de rosa ya completamente resignado a que todo saliese a la luz."_

Ambos se encuentran en la puerta principal del colegio, Todomatsu le mira coqueto, mientras Osomatsu no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

—¿Y-Y-Y ahora?

—¿Quieres solo… ir a caminar por ahí?- Habla Todomatsu con la sonrisa traviesa que desde que lo invito a irse de la escuela no borraba, acelerando el corazón del mayor y algo más un poco más abajo.

Realmente quiere esto con Todomatsu, DESEA esto. No puede desaprovechar la oportunidad, claro, tener una de tus primeras experiencias con uno de tus hermanos esta horriblemente mal se vea por donde se vea, pero… nadie lo sabrá nunca ¿cierto?

Es el momento, la oportunidad perfecta, no queda otra salida.

 _—_ C-Claro, ¡vamos!- La sonrisa de Todomatsu solo se hace más grande, y con un pequeño contoneo ya esta colgado del brazo de su hermano mayor.

Comienzan a caminar despacio, perdiéndose entre conversaciones, mientras ríen, Todomatsu se pega demasiado a él de vez en cuando, provocando a Osomatsu, quien traga saliva y suda un poco nervioso y nada discreto. Todomatsu en realidad esta jugando con las hormonas del mayor, no niega que él también esta horriblemente nervioso pues nunca ha tenido una experiencia igual con nadie, pero intenta disimular, después de todo, el de rosa se considera alguien genial y popular.

El de rojo se deja guiar por su hermano, sin saber a donde lo lleva pero lo suficientemente ansioso como para no preguntar y solo caminar. Llegan al parque, que a estas horas se encuentra totalmente abandonado a excepción de algunos policías que cuidan el área, Osomatsu se sorprende, no era un lugar que a Todomatsu le gustase mucho visitar.

 _—_ T-Todomatsu, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- El menor de los sextillizos no habla aún, sigue llevándolo hasta las profundidades del lugar, donde en verdad ninguna alma más se presencia, ¿era legal estar ahí dentro?

Por primera vez desde que salieron de la escuela, Todomatsu se detiene y gira para quedar frente a frente con su hermano.

 _—_ ¿Te gustó?- Pregunta directo, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Los labios de Osomatsu tiemblan, comenzando a tartamudear y balbucear algunas tonterías, con las mejillas rojas y sin saber que decir.

 _—_ Y-Yo… Es que… Eres mi hermano Todomatsu.- La carcajada la suelta el de rosa ahora, quien tampoco puede ocultar mucho su sonrojo avergonzado.

 _—_ No fue lo que yo pregunte .- El mayor desvía la mirada nervioso, asintiendo lentamente.

Todomatsu le mira sin mucha sorpresa, después de todo, era tan obvio…

 _—_ También me gusta Osomatsu-Niisan~.- El de sudadera rosa se pega a Osomatsu, y coloca las manos en su cuello; ¡no tiene la menor idea de lo que esta haciendo! Pero, vamos, ha visto a varias chicas haciendo lo mismo, no debe ser tan difícil.

El corazón de Osomatsu parece querer salirse, esta tan nervioso y su cara tan caliente que se queda de piedra cuando Todomatsu se acerca a su rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos tan nerviosos, tan inexpertos e imbéciles, y todo porque las malditas ansias los han llevado hasta donde están parados. El resto del mundo se bloquea, aunque no sepa como se hace lo intentará, ha ansiado por esto desde hace tantos meses…

Pega sus labios a los suyos, y empieza a moverlos al mismo ritmo de los de su hermano menor, en una sensación nada desagradable a decir verdad; sus instintos reaccionan y sin notarlo sus manos ya están en la cadera de Todomatsu intentando pegarlo más a él, ¿así de bien se siente un beso? Se ha estado perdiendo de mucho.

 _"—¡Y eso fue todo! Osomatsu-Niisan y yo nos separamos sintiéndonos idiotas y regresando a casa jurando JAMÁS volver a hablar de esto, ¿un buen relato, no? ¡vamos a dormir!-Habla Todomatsu entre ira y desesperación._

 _Todos los presentes al pensar que ese puede ser el fin de la historia bajan la mirada desilusionados, aún siguen bebiendo, siguen bastante ebrios, pero ponen exagerada atención._

 _—¿Y quién dijo que eso era el final? ¡Si apenas y viene la mejor parte!- La atención vuelve a Osomatsu, con Totty al borde de las lágrimas, no quiere que nadie sepa lo que paso después, que embarazoso… ¡pero el maldito mayor estando ebrio no mide sus palabras! Todomatsu jura que si el día de mañana Osomatsu no recuerda que tanto había abierto el pico lo descuartizara miembro por miembro y sin ninguna anestesia._

 _—Bueno, continua Osomatsu.- Pide cortésmente Choromatsu, o eso aparenta, ya que en realidad esta tan ebrio que no sabe ni la forma en que esta hablando._

 _—Si eso quieren… Lo que paso después fue en definitiva, la mejor parte…- Dice, al mismo tiempo que abre otra lata de cerveza._

* * *

Desplaza al siguiente capitulo, porfi. uwu


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos se separan, su respiración agitada y mirándose a los ojos un poco perdidos. Osomatsu tiene aún pegado a él a su hermano menor sin soltarlo de la cintura. Sus rostros sonrojados delatan lo intenso de su momento.

—Osomatsu-Niisan, yo…- Va a decir algo lindo seguramente, se encuentra tan perdido debido al buen beso que se dio con el mayor que se le va a salir lo cursi.

O así era hasta que siente cierta incomodidad en su pierna derecha, como si algo presionara en ella. La emoción se borra casi de inmediato, dejándole solo tenso y nervioso, ya se imagina que podía ser, pero aún tiene que mantenerse positivo, no tiene que joder su momento.

—¿E-Es tu teléfono, verdad?- Pregunta inquieto, moviendo su pierna tocando aquella cosa desconocida que lo mantiene así. Pero Osomatsu ni siquiera lleva móvil… se separa asustado, confirmando las sospechas de Todomatsu y calentando su rostro.

—¡Perdoname Todomatsu! ¡Ah, es que… cuando estoy cerca de ti… y-yo…!-

—¡No-no te preocupes Niisan, solo olvídalo! V-Vamos a casa, por favor.- Pide Todomatsu tembloroso, dando rápidamente la media vuelta caminando, el mayor no puede con la vergüenza, su rostro esta horriblemente sonrojado no puede levantar la mirada y su cabeza ha comenzado a doler, ¡echo a perder todo! ¡se siente un imbécil, y un precoz de mierda! Cuando comienza a subir la mirada, Todomatsu ya se encuentra bastante lejos, alertándolo.

—¡A-Ah Todomatsu esperame!- Comienza a correr con esfuerzo, de nuevo con los nervios corrigiendo la extraña conducta que su cuerpo esta tomando, ¿Cuántas veces más le pasara eso? ¿al menos es sano?

Lo alcanza en solo unos segundos ya que el de sudadera rosa esta caminando bastante lento.

—Oye Todomatsu…-

—¡No hablemos más de eso, niisan! Somos hermanos, esto estuvo mal, ¿cierto? Jajaja, no será tema de conversación jamás.- Pero Osomatsu quiere seguir hablando de esto. Realmente le gusta Todomatsu y no quiere arruinar lo poco que ha pasado por muy extraño que fuera, pero en cierto modo tiene razón,.. son hermanos. Tiene que olvidarlo.

—Vamos a casa.- Es lo que responde, tranquilizando al menor pues esa era un tipo de respuesta afirmativa.

Ahora caminan en silencio, con diez centímetros de distancia y la incomodidad haciéndose mas grande. Sobre todo para Osomatsu pues sus dos incidentes anteriores le estan cobrando factura, traga lento, quizá lo que va a decir terminara de enterrar sus esperanzas con Todomatsu, pero en serio ya no aguanta.

Se detiene en seco, confundiendo al de rosa que también paro a su lado.

—T-Todomatsu tengo que orinar.- El rostro de Todomatsu vuelve a transformarse, de nuevo estan ahí esos labios temblorosos y el rostro de vergüenza total.

—¡¿Ahora?!- El mayor asiente con timidez, sintiendose un fracaso total.

—Será rápido, lo juro.-

—B-Bueno.- Y Osomatsu le da la espalda rápidamente, mientras Todomatsu se mantiene a su lado sin saber que hacer o decir, ¡definitivamente así no lo había imaginado! Estan pasándole cosas terribles cuando él solamente quería besar a su hermano mayor unas cuantas veces, se siente tan miserable.

Para el de sudadera roja las cosas no estan mejor; lo único que ha hecho era cometer tontería tras tontería, sin detenerse, ¿pero no puede empeorar, cierto?

—Oye, oye, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo niño?- ¿…Cierto?

Osomatsu sube la mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con un policía municipal que le mira con gesto enfadado. Osomatsu ni siquiera se ha subido los pantalones, y parece que el otro le examina, ¡nada puede superar esto! Tan bochornoso, tan terrible…

—¿Y tú vienes con él?- Claro, había que involucrar al menor. La vida de Osomatsu quedara arruinada el resto de su vida.

—¡No, ni siquiera lo conozco!- Se apresura en decir Todomatsu totalmente sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que Osomatsu se da la vuelta y acomoda bien sus prendas. Las palabras no pueden salirle de la boca, esta tan tenso y avergonzado.

Claro que la excusa de Todomatsu es en vano, ya que son prácticamente iguales físicamente. Al final, Osomatsu tuvo que pagar una multa con el poco dinero que había estado ahorrando para sus vacaciones de verano, para que no llegue más lejos todo el asunto.

Ya no tiene nada… Ni dinero, ni dignidad, nada. Lo único bueno que aun conserva era que Todomatsu siguiese caminando a su lado. Se ve molesto, con las mejillas infladas y unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, sin embargo ahí sigue; a su lado.

Ya no vuelven a hablar en todo el camino, no tiene de que y la pena es tanta. Solo mantienen su vista al frente, siguiendo la típica ruta hasta su hogar.

Llegan diez minutos después, minutos que se les hacen pesados y eternos. Osomatsu abre la puerta y Todomatsu se adelanta rápidamente a las escaleras sin decir nada; el mayor solo va a la sala a sentarse, agotado y sintiéndose patético por tan horrible día.

—Debo arreglar las cosas con Todomatsu.- Piensa. Sus padres estan trabajando, y seguro sus hermanos tardaran un rato más. Le toma mucho tiempo decidir si subir o no, seguro el menor ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

Pero tiene que hacer algo para que no se arruine su relación, ¿cierto? Decidido corre a la habitación, encontrándose con Todomatsu leyendo una revista con cara de aburrimiento que cuando lo ve cambia a una de enfado.

—Osomatsu-Niisan, pensé que te quedarías allá abajo.- Habla el menor forzándose a sonreír regresando su vista a las páginas de la revista.

—Todomatsu, hablemos.- Dice serio, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Hablar? No hay de que hablar Osomatsu-Niisan.- Todomatsu se ríe nervioso, inmediatamente moviéndose un poco más lejos del mayor.

—¡No intentes evadirlo!- De nuevo se acerca a Todomatsu.

—¡Solo olvídalo, es una tontería!- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendra que seguir alejándose?

—¡No lo es! ¡Vamos a hablar!- Esta vez el mayor toma a Todomatsu de las muñecas, sin darle posibilidad de moverse y dejándole lo suficientemente avergonzado por su corta distancia para seguir hablando. Osomatsu mantiene el ceño fruncido, hasta que se da cuenta de su posición, sonrojándose casi al instante.

—Yo quiero hablar contigo, e… intentar reparar esto, ya sabes…-

—So-Solo finge que no paso, y… empecemos de nuevo.- Los ojos de Osomatsu se abren con sorpresa, ¿acaso Todomatsu esta…? La sonrisa del menor confirma sus sospechas, soltándolo de las muñecas casi inmediatamente.

—No puedo enojarme contigo, tonto hermano mayor.- Y de nuevo el de sudadera rosa enreda sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, uniendo sus labios a los suyos. Osomatsu corresponde como puede entre la sorpresa e inquietud, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

De nuevo aquella sensación extraña y tan placentera, y tal cual Todomatsu pide, Osomatsu borra todo lo anterior de su cabeza, prefiere pensar que este es el primer beso que ha dado en toda su vida. Se siente mejor que el primero si es honesto.

El beso sube de nivel haciéndolo perderse en la calida sensación de los labios del menor de los Matsuno. Realmente no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo, después de todo jamás ha tenido una experiencia igual, pero no piensa parar, ahora no.

Nervioso y con las manos temblorosas, baja lentamente de las caderas hacia el trasero de Todomatsu, este solo suelta un suspiro, no se molesta, ni detiene el beso, entonces no tiene problema en seguir adelante, recostándose en el suelo, con el menor encima de él. ¿Qué si esta mal esto? Al diablo, no les interesa, no hay otra cosa que quieran hacer.

Pudieron seguir así mucho más tiempo, incluso pudieron avanzar más, pudieron… Pero la puerta de la entrada se azota rápidamente, y varios pares de pisadas corren hacia las escaleras.

Asustados se separan casi de inmediato, Todomatsu acomodándose la sudadera arrugada y Osomatsu intentando inútilmente en arreglar su cabello desordenado. Se alejan quedando enfrente del otro en la mesita donde comenzó todo. Todomatsu abre la revista que leía antes, y Osomatsu agacha la mirada, esta verdaderamente excitado y no han logrado avanzar casi nada. La entrepierna le duele demasiado.

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar a sus cuatro hermanos restantes que les miran entre extrañeza y asombro.

—¿Realmente se saltaron las últimas clases, vagos?- Choromatsu es el primero en hablarles, con un ligero ceño fruncido en el rostro.

—¡Se perdieron el almuerzo! Fuimos por pizza para celebrar las vacaciones, ¡llamamos la atención por haber cuatro iguales!- Jyushimatsu entusiasmado cuenta la experiencia que han tenido.

—Siempre nos pasa eso.- Vuelve a hablar Choromatsu, con los demás dándoles la razón.

—¿Por qué se fueron temprano?- Pregunta Karamatsu, que le pasa una bolsa de papas a Ichimatsu, quien asiente cuestionando lo mismo.

—Pues…- ¿Qué mierda debe decir ahora? Ahora mismo su cabeza no procesa excusas, esta jodidamente caliente.

—¿Y qué demonios les paso? Están sudando y sus mejillas están rojas, ¿están bien?-

—¡Si! Es que Osomatsu-Niisan y yo fuimos al parque, terminamos jugando y haciendo una carrera a casa, llegamos hace solo unos minutos.- Habla Todomatsu rápidamente mientras sonríe, intentando salvarlos a ambos de la situación.

—Si, eso mismo.- Osomatsu no puede ni mirarlos a los ojos, quiere huir de ahí lo mas pronto posible a atenderse. Ni siquiera los nervios han podido contrarrestar nada esta ocasión. El resto no vuelve a preguntar nada.

Los demás hermanos entran por completo a la habitación, rodeando la mesa para acomodar sus cosas, eso le dara tiempo.

—Mamá volvió a preguntar quien de nosotros ira a las vacaciones con ellos, hasta ahora los únicos que han confirmado son Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, como siempre.-

Osomatsu no escucha más, se levanta como puede y echa a correr al baño. Espera ninguno lo haya visto.

—¿Y a ese que le pasa?- Pregunta Choromatsu, el comportamiento de su hermano esta siendo verdaderamente extraño.

—No se.- Dice Todomatsu indiferente. —¿Cuándo se irán papá y mamá?-

—En la noche, ¿por qué?- Pregunta Karamatsu, sentándose en el sofá de la habitación, aún tienen tiempo antes de irse, después de todo.

—Creo que iré con ustedes.- Anuncia Todomatsu, sin más.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i

—¿Eh? ¿Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu también van?- Pregunta Osomatsu horas después mientras conversa con el tercer Matsuno.

—Fue su decisión de último minuto. No me extraña de Jyushimatsu, pero Todomatsu ya había dicho que no.- El de rojo sabe perfectamente la razón de su repentino cambio de opinión, todo lo que han hecho ha sido un error, pero no se arrepiente de nada, ni lo hara.

—¿Y tú no irás?-

—No me gusta salir de viaje, encuentro todo tipo de razones para quejarme.- Osomatsu carcajea, dándole la razón. —¿Y tú?

—Nah, sería triste que te quedes aquí solo.- Además que con el accidente de la tarde, el policía le saco todo su dinero, no tiene a que ir. Choromatsu sonrie sentándose a su lado.—¿No me digas que preparaste las maletas de todos?-

—Ellos sacarían todo del ropero para hacerlo y después tendría que limpiar yo, mamá no quiso ayudarles. Lo hago para que no hagan desastre.-

—En ocasiones tú pareces su mamá.-

—Jajaja, cállate.- Osomatsu ya no encuentra como seguir la conversación, aún hay un revuelto de emociones haciendo que su corazón lata fuerte, y se nublen sus pensamientos.

i-i-i-i-i-i

La noche llega, y Matsuyo en esos instantes se encuentra dandole una lista de quehaceres y pequeñas ayudas a Choromatsu durante su ausencia.

—Descuida, todo estará bien.- Dice Choromatsu sonriendo, recibiendo todas las ordenes de su madre.

—Lo se. Pero me preocupa Osomatsu.- El tercero ríe, asintiendo.

—Me haré cargo.-

—¿Estás seguro que no vienen? Me siento más tranquila con los 6 subiendo al auto.-

—Mantendremos la casa de pie.- Espera dejar a su madre más tranquila con ello.

—¿Y Todomatsu? Es el único que falta.-

—Ah, arriba con Osomatsu, en un segundo baja.-

Arriba, en el cuarto de los sextillizos, Todomatsu termina de guardar cosas que no dejo a la vista de Choromatsu, un poco nervioso con la insistente mirada del mayor sobre él.

Suspira, volteando a enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué?- Pregunta sin muchas ganas. Sabe que lo que han hecho era incorrecto, y no se puede imaginar que hubiese pasado si sus hermanos no hubieran llegado.

—¿No vamos a… hablar?- Todomatsu suspira, en realidad no quiere que sigan tocando ese tema.

—Niisan, perdón, pero me tengo que ir.- Anuncia Totty en voz baja.—Ten.- Le da un papel y sigue su camino.—Nos vemos luego.- Al Osomatsu desdoblar la hoja encuentra un número telefónico que imagina era el del teléfono celular de Totty, ¿podran hablar? La idea al menos le puso más contento.

i-i-i-i

Es martes, exactamente cuatro días después de que se han quedado solos en casa Choromatsu y él. Suspira, volviendo a sacar de su sudadera un arrugado papel con números escritos en él. Quizá Todomatsu solo se lo había dado para que dejase de insistir tanto en que hablasen, y no le tomara la llamada, de todas formas vale la pena intentar…

Toma el papel entre sus manos y comienza a marcar digito tras digito, tiene los nervios de punta. La llamada fue tomada después de tres tonos, Osomatsu no deja ni que se contestase del otro lado cuando comienza a hablar.

—¡T-Todomatsu!- Solo silencio del otro lado, algunos segundos después fue sorprendido por la contestación de la llamada.

—Eh… ¡Gracias por ordenar en nuestra pizzería, estamos a su servicio! ¿Qué desea ordenar?- Osomatsu cuelga el teléfono, mirando a la nada, sin saber como sentirse; definitivamente le dio dado ese número para que dejase de molestar…

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Fuiste tú el que se me insinuó en primer lugar! ¡Eres un demonio sin corazón Todomatsu!- Osomatsu tira el teléfono al sillón, sentándose frustrado.

Quizá se sentía… ¿triste? ¿enojado? Ambas, seguro. Su primera experiencia romántica y ya ha fracasado, su hermano es un desconsiderado, él no es el único que fallo.

Ah, y eso que realmente le gustaba Todomatsu. No le duele lo suficiente como para creer que estos confusos sentimientos van más allá de la atracción, pero si se le hace egoísta la actitud del más pequeño.

Se queda pensando un momento en silencio, sube los hombros suspirando.

—Bueno… Al menos toque su trasero.- ¿Por qué no puede regocijarse con eso? Es lo único que le queda de consuelo.

De algún modo y gracias a Todomatsu, en ese momento nace el lado más cínico y pervertido del hermano mayor.

 _"—_ _¡Con razón Totty estuvo encerrado en la habitación en todo el viaje!- Habla Jyushimatsu, al fin comprendiendo una incognita que ha tenido por años._

 _—_ _Siempre me pregunte porque fue con nosotros si nunca salió.-_

 _—_ _¡Callense ya! ¡Yo no quería que supieran eso! Fue tan vergonzoso, ah, ¡muerete Osomatsu-Niisan!-_

 _—_ _Ve el lado bueno, Totty; ya casi termino la historia._

 _—_ _¡¿Falta más!? ¡Lo que sea ya no tiene que ver conmigo!- Afirma el menor totalmente ofendido._

 _Pero Osomatsu dice la verdad, y aun no acaba."_

El fin de semana llega nuevamente, el día que el resto de la familia Matsuno regresa a casa.

Los días en los que la casa se mantuvo prácticamente abandonada, Osomatsu tuvo mucho que pensar. Las horas con su hermano Choromatsu fueron las mejores, pues se divirtieron bastante y nunca falto un tema de conversación.

En las noches mientras el insomnio no lo dejaba dormir, se ponía a pensar en Todomatsu. Claro que le gustó, su actitud y forma de ser le parecían adorables. Sin embargo, desde lo ocurrido, y el mensaje claro de Todomatsu de "olvidémoslo", lo sigue viendo lindo, si, porque es su hermanito y siempre lo sera, pero ya no existe mas interés tan fuerte ni romántico, quizá solo deseaba experimentar…

También (aunque lo negara) ahora es alguien diferente, incluso Choromatsu se lo dijo entre los días de la semana. La timidez con la que tanto hablaba referente a temas de romance o sexualidad ha desaparecido, ya no existe más en él. De algún modo, el incidente con Todomatsu le ha hecho descubrir una parte de si que será permanente, algo que aún el mayor desconoce.

El mayor y el tercero están en la habitación, cada uno haciendo sus respectivas actividades, hasta que escuchan la puerta principal abrirse.

—Ya llegaron.- Dice Choromatsu mientras se levanta, Osomatsu sonríe asintiendo y le sigue.

Reciben a sus padres que felices les cuentan que han sido unas buenas vacaciones, después, ellos junto con sus hijos suben a acomodar sus cosas a la habitación con Choromatsu detrás de ellos, gritando que no hagan desorden.

El que se queda por detrás es Todomatsu, que va distraído leyendo una revista, hasta que se topa con su hermano mayor.

—Con permiso.- Dice bajando la mirada al suelo con un intento obvio de evitar a Osomatsu.

—¿Qué pasa, Todomatsu? ¿No vas a saludar a Niichan?- Le habla picaresco, aunque en realidad se está burlando, pensaba que al igual que él, el menor había superado la situación, pero parece que aún tiene problemas con ello.

Todomatsu se detiene en seco, antes de subir las escaleras. Osomatsu tiene que evitar una carcajada cuando se acerca a Todomatsu y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Descuida. Niichan no le dirá a nadie.- Y sube, dejando anonadado al de rosa que jamás espero aquella actitud de parte de su timido y torpe hermano mayor.

¿Qué tanto paso en esa semana? Y… ¿Él tuvo algo que ver?

Son cosas que quizá nunca descubrirá y será mejor olvidar.

 _"—_ _Después de eso Totty no me hablo en dos semanas enteras, hasta que lo supero…creo que por fin termine.-_

 _—_ _Oh.- Es lo único que sale de la boca de todos, realmente fue un relato extraño, es algo que no esperaban escuchar._

 _—_ _Ah si, recuerdos tan agradables.- Habla el menor fastidiado, ¿tiene otra opción? ¿qué más puede reclamar si ya todos saben la verdad?_

 _—_ _Peero, eso ya no importa, ¡después de todo ahora estoy saliendo con Choromatsu!-_

 _—_ _Lo sabemos.- Habla el resto fastidiado, desde que anunciaron estar en una relación, Osomatsu no se cansa de estarlo recordando cada ocasión que puede._

 _—_ _Vamos a dormir, burazas.- Pide Karamatsu, levantándose tambaleante, con sus hermanos siguiéndole en las mismas condiciones._

 _—_ _¿Quién prepara el futón?- Pregunta Choromatsu, agarrando el brazo del mayor intentando no caerse._

 _—_ _¡Eso lo hicimos hace horas, pajamatsu!- Grita el menor fastidiado, aparte de que le han jodido la dignidad tiene que soportar a sus hermanos en pésimo estado._

 _—_ _¿puedes no gritar, por favor?- Pide, callandolo. Ah, una peor noche no puede tener._

 _Los sextillizos fueron a dormir, a excepción de Todomatsu, que no pudo pegar un ojo hasta avanzada la madrugada."_

i-i-i-i-i

Cuanto Todomatsu abre los ojos, la cama se encuentra completamente vacía a excepción suya. Preocupado, se levanta y sale rápidamente del cuarto, escuchando las escandalosas voces de sus hermanos desde el primer escalón.

Al bajar los encuentra a todos desayunando tranquilamente y conviviendo entre ellos.

—¿Buenos… días?- Sus padres responden a su saludo, y sus hermanos se le quedan mirando. Todomatsu se tensa y sus mejillas se calientan; quizá nadie dijo nada ayer por el estado deplorable en que se encontraban, pero ahora quizá lo fuercen a hablar y…

—¿No te vas a sentar?- Cuestiona Choromatsu, levantando una ceja, mientras da palmaditas a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. Ahora el menor no sabe que hacer o como sentirse, ¿es que acaso…?

Se sienta, y toma un poco de comida de la gran olla que esta en medio de la mesa.

—¿No dirán nada sobre lo de ayer?-

—¿De que hablas?-

—¿Hiciste algo vergonzoso, Todomatsu?-

—O quizá dijiste una idiotez…- La voz de Osomatsu diciendo aquello le hace levantar la cabeza casi de inmediato a mirarlo. Solo le mira sonriente, pero no parece existir burla en su rostro.

—¿No… no recuerdan nada?- La esperanzada voz de Totty no pasa desapercibida por ninguno, que no entienden la razón.

—La verdad es que si nos perdimos bastante anoche…- Admite el tercero avergonzado, los demás le dan la razón.

Todomatsu mira una vez más al mayor de los sextillizos, quien le regresa la mirada con una sonrisa más bien inocentona. Todomatsu prometió matar a su estúpido hermano mayor si es que no llegara a recordar nada para la mañana, pero mejor lo dejara así. Volverá a dormir tranquilo.

Ama a sus hermanos, ama a Osomatsu, pero solo es cariño fraternal. Nunca olvidara su primer beso, pero prefiere que se quede como un recuerdo.

Osomatsu no entiende porque tanta mirada insistente de parte de Totty en el desayuno, solo se dedica a sonreírle.

*Ellos realmente no recuerdan NADA. Ni siquiera Osomatsu recuerda haber contado la anécdota a pesar de que se burlaba mientras lo hacía. xD

*Me aferro con el alma a el headcanon de que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu eran de los más unidos en su adolescencia, por eso sus participaciones juntos.

*¿A que no es lindo el Osomatsu timido?

*Ni Osomatsu, ni Totty se buscan ahora de manera romántica. Se quieren como hermanos y solo fueron una experiencia adolescente más.

¡Espero les haya gustado, y feliz Benimatsu Day! Les quiero. uwu


End file.
